Wilhelm the Demented
At a Glance Ruler of Tuvalu *Former Member of the Avenguard Crusade *Member of Sparta since Apr 23, 2008 (S3505) ** Founded the Spartan Hall of Legends on September 26th, 2008 ** Elected as Spartan Senator (November 01, 2008 - November 28, 2008) ** Bank General of Sparta (November 4, 2008 - November 28, 2008) ** Deputy Ephor of Internal Affairs for Sparta (Nov 28,2008 to July 16, 2009) ** Ephor of Internal Affairs for Sparta (July 16, 2009 - August 08, 2009) ** Ephor for the Village of Mesoa for Sparta (August 08, 2009 - August 31, 2009) ** Second Arcephor of Sparta (August 31, 2009 - September 10, 2009) ** King XVI of Sparta (September 10, 2009 - September 19, 2010) ** Royal Advisor for Sparta (September 19, 2010 - Present) ** Elder of Lykoi (September 04, 2011 - October 01, 2011) ** Elder of Philoxenia (October 01, 2011 - Nov 04, 2011) ** Ephor of Philoxenia (November 04, 2011 - January 17, 2012) Biography :Wilhelm the Demented, also known as WtD, rose as a leader amongst the disorder and corruption that plagued the states of Tuvalu. At the time Tuvalu was a cluster of warring colonies, struggling for power. Wilhelm, being the leader of a small clan, forged close ties with worthy allies, and through many strategical campaigns brought any and all opposition down to it's knees. After 2 decades of civil conflict, Tuvalu unified under Wilhelm's rule, adopting their official anthem, motto, and flag. He then appointed himself as leader of all religious factions, declaring himself "High Pope". Many of his citizens disapproved of this action, and mockingly called him "Demented Pope" due to his abstract, humiliating (though hilarious) forms of punishment - He soon adopted this title as his own: Wilhelm the Demented Pope of Tuvalu - Leader of the Five Clans. :Pursuing security for Tuvalu, both economic, and militaristic, Wilhelm joined a small alliance known as the Avenguard Crusade. After a short term as a member of the Avenguard Crusade Wilhelm resigned in order to join Sparta, believing it to be a more stable, and reliable allegiance. :While a member of Sparta Wilhelm the Demented became involved in intra-alliance politics. Rising through the ranks of Economy, and working faithfully as a Professor of the Spartan Academy, and Lead Proctor for the Active Audit Program. He was honored with the opportunity to serve as a Spartan Senator on November 01, 2008, with a total count of 44 votes, tying him with Hiro Nakara and HisK for first place. On November 04, 2008 he was promoted to the rank of Bank General of Economy, after Hiro Nakara ascended to the position of Deputy Ephor of Economy. Halfway through his term as Senator, on November 28, 2008 Wilhelm was promoted to Deputy Ephor of Internal Affairs after PatriotOne stepped down. Due to the structure of Sparta, upon accepting this new position, he forfeited his role as Bank General and Spartan Senator, being replaced by Jeff Barr as Bank General, and Mastermind as Senator. :He led his nation through war for Sparta during the Karma War, in a conflict against the nation of Jahne (a member nation of the New Pacific Order.) :He served as Deputy Ephor of Internal Affairs for Sixth months, until Auric the Merciless was relieved of office for multiple reasons, and resigned from Sparta in controversy on July 16, 2009. Wilhelm assumed the position of Ephor of Internal Affairs for Sparta. :Wilhelm the Demented collaborated with many members of government in an advisory capacity to George the Great and Tulak Hord during the drafting and implementation of the Constitution of Sparta. It took months to refine and craft the Constitution (Originally proposed and written by George the Great.) into it's adopted form. On August 08, 2009 Wilhelm the Demented signed the New Constitution with the Kings, Regent, Ephors and Last Senate of Sparta, adopting, ratifying and implementing it as the main governing doctrine of the Royal Dominion of Sparta, and assumed the role as the first Ephor for the Village of the Mesoa for Sparta. :On August 26, 2009 Wandmdave, the First Archephor of Sparta, announced that he would be stepping down from his position after serving as a Regent of Sparta and watching over the development, and ratification of the new Constitution of Sparta. A few days later, on August 31, 2009, Tulak Hord made an announcement deeming Wilhelm the Demented to be Wandmdave's successor as the Second Archephor of Sparta. He was succeeded as the Ephor of the Village of the Mesoa by El Coggins. :Following George the Great's resignation as King of Sparta and Sparta as a whole on September 9, 2009. Early in the day, September 10, 2009 Tulak Hord announced that Wilhelm the Demented would be appointed King XVI of Sparta, and that Andrewbw would be taking his place as Archephor of Sparta. This would be regarded as one of Wilhelm's proudest moments, though the departure of George the Great from Sparta made the moment bittersweet. :He led his Tuvalu through war for Sparta, in defense of her allies Athens and the Federation of Buccaneers, during the Cluster$%&@ War, in conflicts against the nations of Llabesuf, Cuotl, Comedy Central, Concordia, karesh, Missouri, and Askolpt (Members of the Independent Republic of Orange Nations, Ordinary Men Fighting Giants, The Legion, The Order of Light, and a rogue flying the "VittuMitäPaskaa" banner.) :Upon the end of the Cluster$%&@ War Wilhelm turned his attention primarily to the internal alliance revitalization and reformation. Proposing and motioning for multiple policies and changes designed to promote a more engaging, immersing community. The proposals were not placed in to effect before his resignation as King, which was due to a culmination of multiple stresses which demanded his attention. Realizing that he could no longer afford to give the position of King the time and attention it merited, he stepped down and was soon appointed as a Royal Advisor by the Kings. :After a nearly year-long hiatus Wilhelm returned to government work as an Elder for Lykoi where he worked to improve and fine-tune Sparta's chain of command and war efficiency. He then transferred from Lykoi to Philoxenia as an Elder there. After a month he was promoted to Ephor of the village where he was proud of his accomplishments, being the first Ephor in foreign affairs that had managed to place Sparta on the losing side of a war. :He then abandoned his nation to a bunch of hippies who promptly gave it all away to charity and then burned it down during a great nation-wide festival, and turned to a life of obscurity. Major Positions within Sparta Category:Member of Sparta Category:Individuals